


I'm a Guy Like Me

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gummiphones (Kingdom Hearts), Love Confessions, M/M, Soriku - Freeform, Supportive Kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Kairi confesses her love to Sora, and Sora rejects her. She realizes that Sora has feelings for Riku, and pressures him to confess. Sora's kept up by his fears at night.





	I'm a Guy Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain fluff and/or angst, never smut.

"Kairi...are you sure it's fine? I feel so terrible..."

Kairi sighs, "Sora...I know you've been confused on your feelings ever since you woke up..." She shakes her head, "But I can't have you trying to protect my feelings."

"I know..."

"Although I love you...I can't force you to love me back, and you can't force yourself either." She puts a hand over her heart. "It's easier for me to move on. Sparing my feelings is just bad for both of us, so...please. I know you made your choice between him and I so...stop worrying about me. Go to him."

"Him?"

"I mean Riku."

"W-w-w-why Riku?"

"Because you're in love with him."

"N-n-no I'm not!" Sora hides his reddening face with his hands.

"There's no use trying to lie to me, silly!" Kairi laughs. "I've known you for a long time. You think I can't tell?"

"Uhh..." Sora puts a hand behind his head.

"That's what I thought. Honestly...you know I've watched you two. You two are so in sync when you fight together, and I can see the admiration radiating from you every time you look at him."

"That doesn't mean I love him though..." Sora argues. "We're best friends and we've been fighting together for a long time..."

"Maybe so...but I'm still right, right? You're in love with Riku. You chose him."

"I...I...I don't..."

"Don't try to lie to me, Sora. You know you suck at it."

Sora sighs, then says reluctantly, "Y-yeah...you're right. I'm...I'm in love...with...with Riku." He stares down at the ground for a second. "But...it's not like he loves me back..."

"How do you know?"

"I...I just...I just know...He could never love me back like that. He probably just sees me as the little brother he never had."

"Are...are you joking?"

Tears start to well up in Sora's eyes and he brings his head back up to face Kairi. "Does it look like I'm joking? I probably just annoy the crap out of him..."

"Well...you can be annoying at times."

"Hey!"

"But...I know Riku doesn't mind."

"He...he doesn't?" A few tears run down Sora's face.

"Sora. He looks at you like you're his entire world. Have you noticed he only really smiles when you're around?"

"Yeah, but...it's not like it means anything..."

"Sure it does. It means he really likes you."

"But...how do I know you're right? Of course he likes me...but more than a friend?"

Kairi sighs.

_Sora. Why do you have to be so difficult? _ _It's clear you won't believe me...even if I tell you over and over._

"I guess...you'll just have to ask him yourself."

"But...but what if he doesn't? What if he rejects me?"

"Sora. Are you seriously asking that after rejecting me?"

"I-I'm...I'm sorry, Kairi...I...I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Kairi waves him off. "Just...if he rejects you, then you do your best to get over it. If he doesn't want you, then he's not the one for you."

"But..." Sora puts a hand over his heart.

"I never said it wouldn't hurt. It's going to take a while for me to get over you...and honestly my heart hurts like hell, but...I'm trying to help you. I'll always be your best friend, and even if Riku rejects you, you'll still be his best friend too." Kairi forces a smile.

"Y...yeah. I guess you're right." Sora wipes away his tears and smiles.

Kairi nods, then looks up at the sky. "It's getting late..." She turns to Sora. "Please don't forget to tell him."

"I won't."

"Remember! You got this!"

Sora can't help but smile at that. "Yeah! I got this!"

~

_I really hope I don't forget..._

_I can't fall asleep._

_What's he going to say?_

_He's _ _always_ _ going to be my best friend, right? No matter what?_

_What if he hates me?_

_Will things really stay the same if he _ _rejects_ _ me?_

_What happens if he doesn't reject me?_

_Does he really look at me like I'm his world? How come I've never seen it?_

_Is Kairi delusional?_

_Am I delusional?_

_This is getting nowhere. I still can't sleep because of all this on my mind. I don't think I _ _can_ _ wait._

Sora reaches over to his bedside table to grab his gummiphone. He checks the time.

12:24.

"God. He'll kill me if I wake him up now, but...I just can't wait. It's driving me crazy," he speaks into the darkness of his room. Sora sits up on his bed, unlocks his gummiphone, goes into his contacts to find Riku's number, then presses the call icon. His heart skips a beat everytime the tone sounds.

No answer.

He calls again, waiting anxiously for Riku to answer.

_Please, Riku. Answer me._

No answer.

He ponders giving up and going back to staring at the ceiling to think, but decides to try one last time. He presses the call icon.

One...two...three...then four tones sound.

_Riku please answer._

Sora hears an angry sigh on the other line.

_Thank god._

"Sora!" Riku whispers. "What in the world could be so important that you have to wake me up at midnight?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it something random? I swear if you woke me up at midnight to ask me some stupid question like whether plants feel or not I will go to your house and murder you myself."

_I knew he'd be annoyed..._

"No...it's...it's something serious."

"Oh..." Riku's mood shifts. "I'm listening, Sora. Whatever you want to tell me."

"It's something I need to tell you in person."

"Sure. You want me to come over to your house?"

"No...I'll go over to yours."

"Okay. See you on my porch."

"Okay. I l-" Sora pauses. "I mean bye, Riku."

"Bye, Sora."

Sora presses the icon to hang up.

_Crap. I...I almost said it right then..._

He scoots off his bed and onto his feet, puts the gummiphone in his pocket, and rushes out his bedroom door.

~

Sora spots Riku's house ahead.

_It's so close...am I really ready for this?_

_No. _ _I_ _ have to be. I am._

Sora bends over panting once he reaches the porch, but eventually stands back up. He brings his head up to see Riku sitting in a rocking chair beside the front door.

_Wow..._

Sora stares at Riku in awe.

_He's so perfect._

"Umm...Sora? Are you okay?"

"W-what?"

_Have I been staring?_

"O-oh yeah, Riku, sorry," he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I just spaced out for a second."

Riku nods, and Sora walks over to sit down in the rocking chair beside him.

"Now, Sora. What is it?"

"W...w-well I...I just wanted to tell you that..." Sora's heart begins to race. "It's just that I...I..."

_Crap. I can't do it I can't do it I can't do it._

Sora takes a deep breath in.

_But I must._

"Sorry, Riku...What I'm trying to say is that...I wish I could date a guy like you."

Sora's heart beats faster in anticipation, and a light blush runs across his face.

"I thought...you liked Kairi."

"I...I did, but...I don't feel for her romantically anymore..."

"What happened to 'she's my light and the one person I live for'?"

"I don't know...It's just...for the longest time my feelings have been all jumbled up. I thought I knew what was right, but then...I found these other feelings inside me that scared me. Not only did they go against what I thought I knew..." He puts a hand over his heart. "They kept growing stronger."

"Stronger than your feelings for Kairi?"

Sora breathes out a sigh, "Yeah..."

"...So you chose to follow-"

"Those other feelings? Yeah...It took me forever to accept them."

"Well...I'm a guy like me."

"Well, yeah, Riku," Sora laughs. "Of course you are."

Riku raises his eyebrow, and the realization hits Sora. "_You_ wanna go on a date with _me_?"

"Sora. You're so stupid," Riku laughs.

"Well..." Sora blushes harder. "I mean it's not like I don't want to go on a date with you but...well...that's not what I meant to say..."

"Oh?"

"What I meant to say was...Riku...I..." Sora takes one last deep breath and stares deep into Riku's breathtaking blue-green eyes. "I love you, Riku. It just took me a while to figure it out."

Riku doesn't answer immediately, so Sora starts speaking fast, "I mean if you reject me that's fine you don't have to love me I'd hope we'd still be best friends, but-"

"Enough, Sora. Really...you think I'm going to reject you? I never thought I would hear you say any of this, especially not that you love me more than Kairi...but...when you asked me out...how could I say no? You really thought I was going to reject you after agreeing to go on a date you?"

"Well...now that you say it...it does sound kinda stupid..."

"Sora. Do you get it?" Riku smiles. "I love you. You're my...my entire world."

Sora's pushes his heart to calm down.

_He...he loves me back...I can't believe it..._

Sora stands up and moves to stand in front of Riku, then embraces him. "Riku!"

Riku calms into the hug and hugs Sora back. "Sora."

After they finally pull away, Sora yawns loudly. "Finally!" he laughs. "Maybe I'll actually be able to sleep for the rest of the night."

"Maybe," Riku smiles. "Come on." Riku stands up, then moves to open the front door.

"Why?"

"Well, you're tired aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I should be fine to go home."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be easier if you stay the night." Then, Riku winks. "I'll even let you share the bed with me."

"But," Sora blushes hard, "your parents-"

"It's fine. We've done it plenty of times since we were kids. They won't mind."

"Well...that's true."

Sora follows Riku into his house, making sure to shut the door behind him, and up the stairs and into Riku's room.

Riku climbs into his bed and quickly pulls his covers over him.

Sora climbs into the bed from the opposite end and faces himself away from Riku as he pulls the covers over his body. Eventually, though, he speaks up, "H-hey...Riku?"

"Mmm yeah, Sora?"

"Can I sleep beside you?"

"Of course you can. Come over here."

Sora turns over to face Riku, then shifts his body across the bed to beside him. Now against Riku's chest, Sora blushes a little and wraps his arms around him.

Riku, facing Sora, wraps his arms around him and rests his head near Sora's.

"Riku...you make me feel so safe." Sora smiles against Riku's chest. "Do you still wanna go on that date sometime?"

Riku smiles, "You do the same for me. I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

"I...love...you..." Sora dozes off.

Riku closes his eyes, about to fall asleep himself. "I love you too, Sora."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so looking back through it, there are some things I wish I did, but it's nice nonetheless.
> 
> I am always open to constructive criticism and appreciation! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
